Esclavo
by Suriee
Summary: AU. Pocos meses después de que la lucha por los Shen Gong Wu comenzara Wuya se da cuenta de que Jack no le es provechoso para sus planes, por eso, entrega al muchacho como ofrenda a Chase Young, para ganar favores de su parte.
1. Transacción

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Título:** Esclavo

**Resumen:** AU. Pocos meses después de que la lucha por los Shen Gong Wu comenzara Wuya se da cuenta de que Jack no le es provechoso para sus planes, por eso, entrega al muchacho como ofrenda a Chase Young, para ganar favores de su parte.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, o sea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Transacción**

Si hubiese sabido que esto era lo que pasaría en los meses próximos, Jack le habría regresado la caja a su padre sin haberla tocado siquiera. Pero no, no había manera de que él lo supiera.

De cualquier modo, Jack ni siquiera recordaba los detalles de todo esto. Sólo sabía que después de que Wuya recupero su cuerpo le dio algo que lo mareo bastante y de ahí las cosas se hicieron bastante, extrañas, por llamarlas de alguna manera. De lo que fue plenamente consciente era que estaba en un palacio, frente a frente con su ídolo de la infancia y estaba balbuceando cosas como: "Eres mi más grande ídolo del mal"

Chase Young le dio una sonrisa de lado, afilada, y Jack se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cargado en brazos por el hombre.

Después de sonrojarse tanto que su rostro dolió el príncipe Heylin lo deposito en el piso, a la mitad de un salón enorme, y le notifico de su nueva condición.

-Jack Spicer ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Mn, sí -cabeceó, sintiéndose mareado todavía-

-Además de los acuerdos que se decidieron en mi intercambio con Wuya, he decidido agregar también su sugerencia -Jack solo se quedó ahí, mareado y confundido- También tomarás un lugar especial para satisfacerme de manera carnal

Jack no supo nada más de sí, sólo un dolor punzante en su cabeza y recordaba haber visto las sandalias de Chase frente a su rostro y su frente toco una superficie fría.

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación extraña y oscura. Desorientado, porque no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, se levantó temeroso y apenas abrió la puerta para echar un vistazo fuera un animal enorme, un tigre al parecer, le gruño desde el pasillo. Jack grito, con un chillido bastante femenino y cerró la puerta de golpe, apoyándose contra ella para evitar que el felino entrara a por él.

-No debes temer de él. Le ordené que te vigilara para que estuvieras a salvo -susurro una voz profunda a su lado y el pelirrojo saltó por el susto- Él, al igual que tú, es mi esclavo

-P-pero ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto! ¡Yo no acepte esto! -alegó después del pánico de verlo aparecer de la nada-

-No fue necesario que lo hicieras. Wuya, como tu antigua Maestra, tiene un derecho sobre ti y si ella decidió y comercio esto, tú debes obedecer su decisión.

-¡No soy un pedazo de carne!

-¡Silencio!

Jack se estremeció de pies a cabeza y soltó un chillido aterrado cuando el gran guerrero Heylin le grito de esa manera.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión de quedarme contigo, Spicer, o entonces sabrás que cuando me doy cuenta de que cometí un error, por más pequeño que sea, lo desaparezco de inmediato

El chico comenzó a llorar y Chase lo miro con una mueca de desagrado para después, con un movimiento de su mano, decenas de animales como leones, panteras, tigres y demás aparecieran de la nada haciendo que el pelirrojo gritara y llorara más que antes.

-Eres mi sirviente ahora Jack Spicer. Mis guerreros felinos se harán cargo de ti hasta que tú seas capaz de tomar tus nuevas responsabilidades

Y con una última mirada contrariada el hombre chino dejo la habitación, abandonando a un Jack Spicer completamente aterrado en compañía de felinos enormes.

* * *

**Como lo dije "Esclavo" tiene su historia aparte **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	2. Adaptación

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Segundo capítulo y contando. **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, o sea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Adaptación**

-Ya, ya... Respira profundo, nada va a pasarte mientras estés aquí.

Era la primera semana que Jack pasaba en la ciudadela y esa era la séptima noche que se despertaba llorando en la madrugada.

Extrañaba su casa, su laboratorio, sus robots, su vida... Extrañaba a su mamá y hasta las pocas llamadas de su papá también. Incluso extrañaba a los monjes y a su golpizas. Jack sólo quería regresar a casa y no estar atrapado ahí.

-Es leche tibia con miel. Te ayudará a descansar -el pelirrojo hipo y se limpió la cara para ver la bonita taza que le tendió Shaka-

Shaka era una pantera que había perdido contra Chase cuando era la líder de su tribu de mujeres guerreras en África y por eso paso a las filas de los sirvientes felinos. Ella era la que se estaba haciendo cargo de él a pesar de que era un chico y ella, que pertenecía a una tribu matriarcal, al principio no le tenía mucha consideración. Luego Jack le contó lo mucho que extrañaba a su mamá y Shaka lo acepto de inmediato.

Al chico le pareció un poco extraño pero ahora que tenía a alguien que lo ayudaba no le importo mucho.

-Ven aquí -cuando despertaba llorando siempre corría a la habitación donde Shaka y otras hembras cuidaban a los cachorros. Entonces su cuidadora se transformaba para calmarlo y lo dejaba dormir al lado de los cachorritos que empezaban a reconocerlo como parte de su familia-

En parte, eso era lo que hacía un poco más llevadera su estancia ahí; los cachorros. Shaka decía que sus bebes lo veían como a un hermano mayor y empezaban a respetarlo también (porque era parecido a su Maestro al caminar en dos piernas).

-Duerme lo más que puedas, tienes muchas cosas que hacer cuando el sol se levante -fue lo último que le dijo su cuidadora cuando Jack se acostó al lado de los cachorros-

Era muy, muy temprano cuando Shaka lo sacudió del hombro para despertarlo.

Jack se talló la cara para despertar pero estaba muy cansado y dejo que Shaka lo arrastrara a donde Xocoyotzin lo esperaba. El pelirrojo no iba a mentir, tenía MUCHOS problemas intentando pronunciar el nombre del puma que había sido un caballero águila así que solo obedecía con un "Sí señor" pero sabía que el puma iba a obligarlo a decir su nombre tarde o temprano.

Xocoyotzin se encargaba de entrenarlo de la manera en la que entrenaban a los niños pequeños en su cultura. Aunque para la mayoría de los guerreros él era prácticamente un adulto (en épocas antiguas dieciséis años era una buena edad para casarse y procrear) Chase les había ordenado prepararlo de acuerdo a su condición física... Que era el equivalente a un niño pequeño, muy a su pesar.

Contra todo lo que había imaginado las cosas no estaban yendo tan mal para él. A pesar de estar retenido contra su voluntad el resto de los esclavos de Chase lo aceptaron de inmediato en su familia. Incluso cuando él no era un felino como ellos.

El chico pasaba todo el día con ellos entrenando, comiendo... Jugaba con los cachorros, intentaba obedecer a Shaka y sobre todo; buscaba no toparse con Chase Young aunque su curiosidad estaba ganándole.

Sin importar que Young lo hubiera comprado Jack no podía negar que Chase seguía siendo su máximo ídolo del mal y quería estar cerca de él y aprender a ser malvado y todo eso pero al mismo tiempo, Chase lo había comprado a Wuya como si fuera mercancía.

Y eso no estaba bien. Para él al menos.

-Eres muy flexible para alguien con tu condición física –le dijo el puma cuando termino con él- ¿Practicas ejercicios de algún tipo?

-Eh –Jack jadeo para tomar aire- Si es... Mamá me obligo a, a ir a patinaje artístico y, practicaba ballet y, y yoga –tartamudeo entre el sofoco por el ejercicio-

El guerrero le dijo que descansara mientras esperaba a su siguiente instructor y se transformó en un puma de nuevo para irse. Jack se recostó en el suelo para recuperarse y repaso en su cabeza las lecciones de comportamiento que un samurái, Musashi se llamaba, iba a darle.

-Estás sucio. Esa es una falta de respeto para tu instructor –lo saludo Musashi y lo obligo a ir a asearse. Jack intento alegar pero la katana en su cinto lo convenció de que era mejor no hacerlo enojar-

No fue hasta después de la segunda semana que Shaka le dijo que debía prepararse. La mujer lo baño a consciencia (sin importarle el sonrojo y los gritos de vergüenza para que lo dejara estar) y lo vistió con ropas que le recordaban un poco a las de los monjes pero en color negro con rojo. Jack fue prácticamente arrastrado hasta la sala del trono cuando su cuidadora le dijo que su Maestro lo estaba esperando ahí.

Shaka lo colocó en el centro de la habitación, hizo una reverencia y se transformó en pantera nuevamente para salir de ahí mientras Jack miraba al guerrero Heylin como un venado frente a las luces de un jeep, intentando que sus piernas siguieran sosteniéndolo.

-Saludos Spicer -Chase cruzo una pierna sobre la otra y descanso su barbilla en su mano, mirándolo de arriba a abajo sin descaro- Mis guerreros me han informado sobre tus entrenamientos y no me complace lo que informan

-P-pero -lo interrumpió. Estaba asustado por lo que le había dicho antes sobre deshacerse de sus errores- Pero yo he hecho lo que dicen y casi no me he quejado y he estado corriendo y tomando té y haciendo lagartijas y

-Silencio -la voz de Young se escuchó como una sentencia de muerte y Jack comenzó a temblar sin darse cuenta- Tus modales apenas y han mejorado ¿Musashi no ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo? -se preguntó en voz alta- Como tu instructor, tus faltas son sus faltas... Castigaré a mi guerrero por tu imprudencia ¿Estás satisfecho con eso?

-¡P-pero...! -Jack se detuvo de golpe, mordiéndose los labios al pensar en lo que Chase le estaba diciendo-

No. No quería que castiguen a Musashi, a Xoco-algo o a Shaka por su culpa. Ellos habían sido amables, a su manera, y no tenía sentido que los lastimarán porque él era un inútil para esas cosas. Y eso fue lo que le dijo, intentando mantenerse más tranquilo y se concentró en no tartamudear.

Espero un largo y tortuoso momento para escuchar la respuesta de Chase Young; No los castigaría por el momento pero estaba satisfecho de que hubiera comprendido como sus errores repercutían también en los demás.

-Como decía antes de tu interrupción; No me complace lo que mis guerreros informan Spicer. Y no por tu capacidad. Ellos han dejado en claro que a pesar de tu obvia carencia de talento has puesto dedicación aunque te has quejado bastante ¿Quieres agregar algo? -le pregunto cuándo Jack, temeroso, levanto la mano para pedir la palabra como cuando estaba en la primaria-

-Umh, no me he quejado mucho...

-¿Deberían mis guerreros esperar un completo drama teatral el día que decidas quejarte?

-Ah... ¿Tal vez? -la expresión de Chase no cambio en nada, solo parpadeo despacio y continuó-

-Es la falta de preparación la que me preocupa y lo que me hace suponer que Wuya no te entrenó en ninguna clase de Artes en lo absoluto -el chico negó con la cabeza- Me siento estafado Spicer ¿Sabes lo que es eso? -esta vez respondió con un cabeceo- Sin embargo, me ha sido reportado que practicabas patinaje artístico ¿Lo que Wuya menciono sobre tus habilidades mecánicas son también una mentira? -Jack negó de nuevo, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar ni una palabra- Siendo así, espero una demostración de tu parte en ambas disciplinas. El patinaje no será un problema y he visto tus robots antes, Wuya me los mostro -Young se levantó del trono finalmente y caminó hasta llegar frente a él- Hoy mismo, por la tarde, harás una exposición frente a mí y tus instructores de este, patinaje. Mañana por la mañana, después de tu entrenamiento con Xocoyotzin, me acompañarás para indicarme que herramientas y materiales necesitas para fabricar tu maquinaria -el chico levantó la mano de nuevo y Chase suspiro- Cuando quieras agregar algo te referirás a ello con una petición. Repite: Permiso para hablar libremente, Maestro

-Umh ¿Permiso para hablar, libremente... Maestro? -preguntó tentativo y Chase cabeceo aceptándolo- Hace tiempo que no practico y no sé...

-Es bueno saberlo. Lo tendré en cuenta. Por ahora regresarás con Shaka y le dirás lo que necesitas para tu muestra esta tarde. A las cinco en punto te presentarás en esta misma sala, listo para tu presentación. Retírate ahora -Jack se quedó quieto un momento sin comprender muy bien lo que había pasado pero ver a Chase fruncir el cejo lo despertó y salió corriendo de la sala para ir a buscar a su cuidadora-

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

Su cuidadora le dijo que debía obedecer las órdenes de su Maestro así que Jack, resignado, hizo una lista de las cosas que necesitaba y se las entregó a Shaka para después encerrarse en su habitación y practicar la coreografía que había hecho para su última presentación.

Los guerreros felinos con los que no había tratado aún lo miraron extrañados cuando entró con su traje para patinaje. Incluso le pareció que Chase lo miro diferente pero cuando lo vio con atención notó que lo veía como siempre así que lo dejo estar. Jack maldijo mentalmente que no le hubieran traído _sus_ patines como lo había pedido y solo pudo rogar que todo saliera bien.

Se deslizo con gracia sobre el hielo y después de un calentamiento a conciencia tomo su posición, cerró los ojos y espero hasta que pudo escuchar la música para entonces comenzar. Por suerte para él todavía recordaba la coreografía perfectamente y por un momento olvido que estaba atrapado ahí, que sus pies dolían demasiado y que se estaba congelando... Patinar lo tranquilizaba.

Sin embargo al terminar los gruñidos de los felinos lo regresaron a la realidad. Jack supuso que les había gustado pero no estaba seguro y lo peor de todo era que ya no podía sostenerse en pie un momento más.

Patino para salir de la pista que Chase seguramente había convocado con magia y apenas estuvo fuera se colocó los protectores de cuchillas y se dejó caer al piso intentando retener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

-Eso fue muy hermoso Jack –lo felicito Shaka pero el pelirrojo sólo pudo pedirle que le ayudara a quitarse los patines y se quejó de no tener los suyos-

-¿Acaso no te hace feliz tener un par nuevo? –fue lo que pregunto Chase, mirándolo con desagrado de nuevo antes de darse la vuelta y Jack hipo adolorido-

-Maestro... –la voz de Shaka hizo que el guerrero Heylin se detuviera para observar con sorpresa el pie lastimado del chico-

Young se arrodillo para tomar su pie ensangrentado y se dio cuenta de que habían sido los patines sin duda alguna. Shaka le quito el otro patín para revelar su segundo pie aún más herido que el primero. Chase le ordeno a Spicer que le explicara el porqué de una herida de ese tipo y el chico respondió entre sollozos que los patinadores necesitan al menos una semana para amoldar sus patines antes de una competencia, por corta que fuera.

El príncipe Heylin comprendió que él había sido el responsable de lastimar inútilmente a su nueva adquisición y tomo al pelirrojo en brazos, asegurándole a Shaka que se haría cargo de él.

Jack siguió hipando, intentando no llorar para no hacerlo enojar como siempre que hablaba con él. Chase lo llevo hasta una habitación de un ala en la que nunca había estado y lo dejo en una silla bastante cómoda para luego regresar con un cuenco de agua en la que sumergió sus heridos pies.

-Tienes una gracia en el hielo que no es apreciable cuando te mueves por la tierra –le dijo el guerrero mientras se movía por la habitación y Jack lo seguía con la mirada, atento- Tienes razones para sollozar de esa manera. Las heridas debieron formarse poco después de que te pusiste los patines lo que significa que avanzaste durante al menos la mitad de la coreografía con esas lesiones... Me complace tu voluntad Spicer

Jack se sonrojo levemente y sonrió un poco. Young lo cargo de nuevo para sumergirlo, con ropa todavía, a una piscina pequeña cuya agua olía delicioso. El mismo Chase entró al agua detrás suyo, vestido también con excepción de su armadura, y lo sostuvo mientras le explicaba que estaban nadando en aguas tratadas con plantas medicinales que se encargarían de sus heridas.

-Descansa un momento Spicer, te lo has ganado –Jack intento decirle algo pero el agua tibia siempre le causaba sueño por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cabecear en los brazos de Young hasta que no supo nada de sí mismo-

* * *

**Dos capítulos a la vez porque esta historia me gusta bastante n_n  
**

**...**

**Shaka: **Nombre de un varón líder de la más poderosa Tribu del África británica. Aquí es una mujer por, razones...

**Xocoyotzin: **Segundo nombre de Moctezuma II, emperador mexica a la llegada de los españoles; Moctezuma Xocoyotzin**  
**

**Caballero águila: **Los únicos que podían ser llamados 'caballeros' o 'señores' dentro del ejército mexica porque eran guerreros pertenecientes a la nobleza.

**Musashi: ** Miyamoto Musashi es conocido como el mas grande samurai de la historia. Por eso decidí que este samurai llevaría su nombre ¿Será el mismo Miyamoto? Tal vez, Chase puede ser muy selectivo...


	3. Exploración

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Tercer capítulo.**

**Por cierto, en lo que va del fic hasta aquí ¿Nadie ha notado un patrón curioso? Algo que parece rimar... **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, o sea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Exploración**

Jack abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba calientito, rodeado de almohadas cómodas, cubierto hasta las orejas en un edredón grueso y suave y podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia caer en el patio, cerca de él. El pelirrojo se estiro en la cama y enterró la cara en las almohadas, aspirando el aroma desconocido al que debía acostumbrarse ahora.

-Veo que estás cómodo –Jack se enderezo de un salto para encontrarse con Chase parado en la puerta- Esta bien Spicer. Puedes reposar un poco más. El agua y la medicina te vencieron después de un corto momento ayer

Sin embargo el chico no pudo hacer más que quedarse sentado en la cama, mirando al guerrero con atención y esperando lo que fuera a decirle.

-Umh... ¿Lo siento por quedarme dormido? –pregunto tentativo pero la cara de Chase no cambio en lo más mínimo sin embargo Young avanzó hasta llegar al lado de la cama-

-He dicho que lo dejo estar. No debes agregar nada más a menos que sea algo grave o yo no haya dicho que puedas dejarlo ir ¿Entiendes? –Jack asintió con la cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima ¿Chase siempre usaría su armadura a todas horas?- Hace frío afuera. Viste ropas abrigadoras.

El pelirrojo obedeció y bostezo al abrir el armario, saco un traje de entrenamiento y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo excepto por su ropa interior. Jack se sonrojo con fuerza y se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos, esperando que Chase hiciera algún comentario sobre lo feo que era como los chicos de su escuela pero Young no dijo nada en lo absoluto. Solo se quedó ahí, sentado sobre la cama, mirándolo como si no lo tuviera desnudo frente a él.

Jack le pidió que lo dejara vestirse solo pero el guerrero le dijo claramente que él, Jack, era su esclavo. Por lo tanto podía mirarlo así si eso deseaba. Y al final agregó que no debía avergonzarse ahora cuando había sido el mismo Chase el que le puso la ropa interior seca.

Spicer lo dejo por la paz y se vistió con incomodidad, con su rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza. Al final se puso un saco grueso encima y espero a lo que Young iba a decirle pero el guerrero solo le ordeno seguirlo y camino fuera de la habitación.

El viento frio golpeo las mejillas de Jack y el chico corrió un poco para alcanzarlo, caminando detrás suyo para que el viento helado golpeara primero a Chase y no a él.

-¿Usándome como escudo para el frio? Muy inteligente Spicer –el pelirrojo abrió la boca para replicar pero fue cortado cuando llego a una habitación que no había visto jamás- He traído tu antiguo laboratorio. Encontrarás todo en el mismo orden que estaba cuando lo dejaste al salir de tu hogar.

Jack corrió a revisar sus herramientas y sus robots, olvidándose hasta de que le tenía miedo al guerrero y comenzó a balbucear agradecimientos y grititos hasta que Chase lo regreso a la realidad al recordarle que debían ir de compras.

-¿Con esta ropa? –el chico estaba seguro de que llamarían demasiado la atención vestidos así y al parecer Young también lo supuso porque no respondió en absoluto pero al sujetarlo del brazo y transportarlos a lo que parecía una fábrica de acero Jack estaba usando la misma ropa que llevaba cuando Wuya lo dejo tirado ahí-

-¿Tienes la lista de tus requerimientos en orden? –Jack grito que sí y corrió a revisar las placas de metal y a comportarse como un niño en una dulcería-

Chase iba a comprarle herramientas y materiales nuevos y Jack quería conseguir cosas bonitas y las que quiso comprar siempre pero no había podido pagar.

-Lleva lo que necesites y también lo que te guste. Un ambiente agradable aumenta la creatividad –si no hubiera sido porque era un esclavo Jack habría saltado a abrazarlo pero se contuvo, aunque fuera a duras penas-

Al final Chase no le compro todo lo que había pedido (de verdad necesitaba una pantalla plana de 48 pulgadas en su habitación, era vital) pero si lo dejo instalar una conexión a internet aunque le advirtió que estaría vigilada y controlada por él.

Jack termino por suponer que Chase Young no sabía muy bien lo que era internet pero con herramientas nuevas y un par de cosas más el pelirrojo estaba extasiado como para preocuparse.

Por la tarde tuvo sus lecciones usuales pero estaba tan emocionado con la idea de adaptar su viejo laboratorio con sus herramientas y cosas nuevas que simplemente ignoro el cansancio lo mejor que pudo. Al terminar salió corriendo a su área de trabajo y se dedicó a trabajar en sus cosas hasta muy entrada la noche. Habría seguido trabajando pero Shaka lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro hasta su habitación ignorando sus protestas. Jack intento escabullirse de nuevo pero Shaka lo esperaba afuera, mirándolo con reproche y le gruño para que volviera a la cama para dormir.

Ese día fue el primero en el que no despertó llorando en la madrugada. Shaka lo despertó temprano y a pesar de su cansancio Jack se arrastró fuera de la cama y fue a hacer sus entrenamientos, pensando en que apenas terminara y comiera algo podría ir de regreso a su laboratorio y seguir trabajando.

Tenía libretas de notas, plumas y marcadores hermosos y profesionales. Lápices, escuadras, planos azules... Tenía todo lo que antes había tenido que suplicar para poder tener. Las semanas siguientes se encerró en su laboratorio a trabajar en algo que pudiera mostrarte a Chase para impresionarlo y varias noches Shaka tuvo que arrastrarlo a la cama. Otras veces Jack despertaba en su habitación sin tener idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Era media semana cuando Chase le ordeno presentarse en la Sala del Trono para hablar con él. El pelirrojo se sintió un poco menos nervioso porque sabía su invento era muy útil.

Jack sabía (información cortesía de los felinos centinelas) que Wuya se daba vueltas de vez en cuando para "ayudar" a Chase pero ahora no tendría que regresar más.

-Oh ¿Quieres que vaya a tu laboratorio para mi presentación? –pregunto el guerrero con curiosidad cuando se lo dijo y Jack cabeceo algo nervioso, explicándole que tenía varias cosas para mostrarle- Interesante. Vayamos entonces

El pelirrojo sentía sus manos temblar con nerviosismo a pesar de que le explicó las partes técnicas de todos sus inventos, los terminados y los que estaban en proceso todavía. No se sentía demasiado mal porque esa era su área; él era el experto ahí, sin embargo la cara de Chase no mostraba nada parecido a una sonrisa y eso hizo que su estómago se encogiera, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué.

Al final, Jack le mostro el invento del que estaba más orgulloso: Su localizador de Shen Gong Wu.

Se tomó su tiempo para explicarle los detalles, la forma en la que funcionaba, el tiempo que había pasado combinando los campos electromagnéticos para que pudieran detectar las sutiles diferencias entre el equilibrio de las fuerzas geomagnéticas que se provocaban por la activación de un Wu... Y sonrió como no recordaba haberlo hecho cuándo Chase tomo la pulsera-localizador y lo miro como si apenas lo conociera.

-Construiste tecnología que detecta magia... Spicer... –Young no agregó nada después de eso pero Jack lo dejó estar porque, bueno, era Chase Young-

Un Chase Young que estaba impresionado por su genialidad.

Ese bien podía ser el mejor día de su vida hasta ahora.

El guerrero le indico que se hiciera cargo de eso y que apenas detectara un objeto se lo hiciera saber, para comprobar su eficiencia. Jack simplemente asintió contento al ponerse el aparato en la muñeca y continuo mostrándole su prototipo para una máquina que podía excavar.

* * *

**Ah, los estoy torturando. Aunque juro que hay una razón para eso. Y no, el que Chase sea un idiota conmigo no es una de esas razones **_(en realidad si pero el bastardo no quiere que lo sepan *tos incómoda*)**  
**_

**Bien, bien, estamos avanzando al menos **

Gracias por sus reviews a:

-Manny Heatlook

-Lailliet

-Dan Alex san

-PaulitaXDB

-Freaku

-OryHarai


	4. Iniciación

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Jack descubre un par de cosas, entre ellas que sigue siendo impaciente. **

**Aunque Chase tiende a aprovar eso último... **

**Anuncios: Cambio de nick! Porque es raro que tenga dos nombres... Lo siento por las posibles confusiones.**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, o sea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Iniciación**

Apenas un par de días atrás Jack había conocido al Maestro Monje Guan, cuando Chase tuvo un encuentro con él e intento convertir a Dojo en su sopa mágica. Además de eso, el chico descubrió la forma draconiana de su Maestro y debía admitir que era impresionante.

Por un momento le pareció que Young se sorprendió al no verlo asustado pero con Chase no se sabía al cien por ciento nunca... Shaka y el resto de los felinos sin embargo si le dijeron que estaban sorprendidos de que no se aterrara al conocer la verdadera forma de su Maestro. Sobre todo él que se espantaba hasta de las cucarachas pero Jack no lo entendía: Las cucarachas eran insectos feos y pestes pero Chase era un depredador ápex, era, bueno, impresionante. Y tan genial...

Shaka le dio una mirada extraña pero no agrego nada más y Jack siguió su ejemplo, ignorándolo simplemente.

Un par de días después Chase apareció en su laboratorio y le informo que al día siguiente debía presentarse frente a él para cumplir con su otro rol además de que le dio una explicación con las indicaciones que debía seguir durante su acto. Jack se sonrojo con fuerza y solo balbuceo pero eso pareció bastarle al guerrero porque no agrego nada más y lo dejo solo de nuevo.

El pelirrojo se presentó en la Sala del Trono al día siguiente y Young lo miro con una sonrisita satisfecha antes de ordenarle que lo siguiera. Jack estaba temblando ligeramente pero no podía evitarlo. El guerrero lo condujo a la que debía ser su habitación personal y entonces, frente a él, se quitó su armadura y la camisa para quedar solo en pantalones. Chase se sentó en la cama y le ordeno que se quitara la ropa; Jack obedeció, rojo como un tomate y temblando como una hoja...

No era la primera vez que Chase lo veía desnudo, cierto, pero si era la primera vez que se presentaba frente a él bajo su condición de... ¿Sirviente personal?

-Acércate –Jack obedeció al instante, asustado de lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante-

Agradecía que hubiera pasado tiempo antes de esto. Chase podía ser tan amable como cruel, según se lo propusiera y él lo sabía sin embargo, era su primera vez en todo ese asunto. No podía evitar estar asustado.

Young lo sentó en su regazo, con cada pierna al lado suyo, y beso su mejilla con suavidad, recordándole las condiciones que debía seguir: Hablar libremente, decir "No" sino estaba de acuerdo, pedirle parar o tiempo si así lo deseaba y sobre todo, no pretender que podía dormir con él después del acto. Chase le dijo que estaba acostumbrado a su espacio y después de tantos siglos por su cuenta tener a alguien al lado en su cama no le permitía descansar.

Jack agrego que podía ser también su paranoia y su Maestro asintió a eso último, agregando solo una cosa más.

-Mientras estemos aquí, en mi habitación o en la tuya, mientras te esté dando placer y a menos que te pida lo contrario me llamaras por mi nombre.

Jack cabeceo, entendiendo, y cerró los ojos cuando Chase lo beso de nuevo en la mejilla. Esta vez continuo bajando por su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda. El pelirrojo jadeo por la sorpresa y se dejó hacer porque, no creyó que pudiera sentirse tan bien...

Las caricias en su cuerpo lo encendieron muy rápido y Jack se encontró gimiendo sin pudor, balbuceando el nombre del guerrero aunque había pensado en no hacerlo.

-Relájate Jack. Solo debes permitirme hacerte sentir bien –le susurro en el oído y el chico se estremeció- Y no seas tan puritano. Tócame también.

Sin pensar realmente en que era lo que estaba haciendo el chico dejo que sus manos recorrieran la espalda del mayor. Sus hombros, su pecho, su nuca y su rostro fueron los siguientes mientras Chase hacia lo mismo con su cuerpo. Por impulso más que por otra cosa Jack se abrazó a su cuello y beso su mejilla y sus orejas, ganándose un gruñido placentero y una felicitación por su iniciativa.

Su cadera comenzó a empujarse contra Chase porque su pene le exigía atención y la tela del pantalón del mayor se sentía _bien_ contra su miembro.

-Parece que estás listo –soltó Chase con una sonrisa- Cambiemos de posición.

Jack obedeció cuando le dijo que se girara de modo que su espalda descansara contra el pecho fuerte de Young. Los besos regresaron, ahora a su nuca, y el pelirrojo gimoteo cuando las mayos del mayor recorrieron su pecho, deslizándose por su estómago para encontrar su miembro.

Chase lo acaricio despacio y con suavidad antes de envolverlo con su mano para comenzar a masturbarlo. Jack chillo ante la sensación nueva y se recargo completamente contra el guerrero. El pelirrojo podía sentir la dura erección del mayor presionando contra su trasero mientras su cuello era mordido y la otra mano seguía recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo.

El pelinegro respiraba contra su oído, exhalando aire caliente que le causaba escalofríos y aumento el ritmo más y más, bombeándolo con rapidez mientras Jack se derretía entre gemidos y sollozos.

Era tan caliente, tan bueno, tan... No lo sabía pero le gustaba. Y estaba cerca de llegar. Se lo dijo a Chase sin saber muy bien por qué y el mayor aumento el ritmo. Jack comenzó a frotarse contra la erección del mayor y un momento después el mundo estallo para él; El orgasmo lo golpeo con fuerza y el pelirrojo grito mientras se venía, su pene arrojo un chorro de semen que ensucio a Chase pero el guerrero continuo acariciándolo un poco más hasta que Jack dejo de temblar.

-¿Fue tan malo? –pregunto Young en su oído y Jack negó; era lo opuesto a malo, era increíble- Me alegra escucharlo -Chase continuo besando su cuello hasta que el chico se tranquilizó y entonces lo soltó- Ve a descansar ahora. Tienes cosas que hacer por la mañana.

Jack lo miro con la boca abierta, sin saber siquiera que pensar ¿Eso sería todo? No podía... Chase seguía duro, podía sentirlo en su trasero ¿Entonces, por qué?

-Creí, yo... –Young se levantó, abrazándolo por la espalda todavía y hablo en su oído-

-No cuestiones mis métodos. Te aseguro que muy pronto cumplirás tus responsabilidades pero hoy no es ese día. Por el momento me basta con conocer tu cuerpo para averiguar lo que puedo y poder hacer con él. Buenas noches Jack –lo despidió entonces y el pelirrojo obedeció-

Estaba tan aturdido por lo que había pasado, antes y después, que no se dio cuenta de que había recorrido el camino su habitación desnudo. Un baño caliente y su pijama fueron lo siguiente que toco su cuerpo después de las manos de Chase y Jack se recostó, cansado y satisfecho, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Chase estaba yendo despacio por él.

De alguna manera, se sentía muy afortunado.

Su entrenamiento al día siguiente fue peor que los que tuvo al comienzo porque no podía concentrarse. El recuerdo de las manos de Chase no lo dejaba tranquilo y a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó termino dándose por vencido y se disculpó con sus Maestros; no iba a poder avanzar así.

Pensó en distraerse en su laboratorio pero cuando eso tampoco funciono se sentó ahí, descansando su cabeza contra la mesa de metal. Quería tocarse y al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo... Suspirando se levantó para ir a donde su computador y paso un par de horas investigando todo sobre el sexo homosexual. Algunas cosas lo habían traumatizado pero otras parecían agradables de sentir, y de hacer, pero no estaba seguro de si podía sugerírselas al guerrero. A quien por cierto estaba deseando ver hoy...

-Me gusta mucho tu iniciativa Jack.

El pelirrojo saltó por la sorpresa y al darse la vuelta se topó cara a cara con Chase que a su vez lo observaba divertido. Jack le pregunto cuanto tiempo había estado ahí pero el guerrero se encogió de hombros, murmurando que solo lo necesario.

-No debes permitir que nuestras actividades se interpongan en tus responsabilidades Jack. Sin embargo, tal vez he tenido mi parte de culpa al no preguntarte si querías continuar con otra ronda –Jack se sonrojo con fuerza- ¿Quieres continuar en este momento?

El chico balbuceo una afirmación y después de muy poco tiempo estaba apoyándose contra su mesa mientras Chase se frotaba contra él, masturbándolo igual que la última vez con la única diferencia que en esta ocasión Jack empujo su cadera hacia atrás, buscando sentir la erección del pelinegro contra su trasero.

En las semanas siguientes estuvieron repitiendo la misma actividad aunque poco a poco Chase comenzó a avanzar más; al principio comenzó tanteando su ano y ahora, cada vez que lo masturbaba hasta hacerlo correrse, metía uno de sus dedos y empujaba de vez en cuando.

Era agradable en realidad, que Young fuera tan considerado con él para el sexo era sin duda reconfortante pero también, Jack seguía siendo joven y toda esa lentitud lo estaba desesperando rápidamente.

-Ch-Chase...

Estaban en la cama del mayor, el guerrero en medio de sus piernas, vestido solo con el pantalón de su pijama y frotándose contra él. Chase mordía y besaba su cuello a intervalos, gruñendo en su oreja y haciendo ruidos que eran demasiado sensuales en opinión del pelirrojo.

Jack respondía con entusiasmo, también empujando su cadera contra el guerrero pero necesitaba mas, sobre todo porque durante todo ese tiempo jamás había notado que Chase llegara al orgasmo y era frustrante para él ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Debía hacer algo más?

-Chase, no, p-para...

Era la primera vez que le pedía que se detuviera y para sorpresa de ambos Young paró y lo miro a la cara con expresión confundida y, al parecer, preocupada. Jack respiro profundo y se sentó en la cama, tranquilizando el latido de su corazón, para entonces mirarlo a la cara.

-Esto es genial pero quiero más. Chase, nunca te has venido cuando estoy, estamos así y yo quiero, quiero tener sexo, contigo... -el guerrero soltó una carcajada y se acercó a besar su frente, abrazándolo apretadamente- Ch-Chase, lo haces a propósito, quieres que te pida que me, hagas, eso -murmuro Jack contra su hombro, sintiendo la cara arder-

-Me descubriste Jack -se rió Young y lo tomo del rostro para mirarlo- Bien. Bien. Avancemos entonces Jack. Voy a hacerte sentir como jamás te has sentido

Con esa promesa el pelinegro regreso a su cuello mientras Jack, tímidamemte, comenzaba a jalar el pantalón de Chase para quitarselo. Young lo animo con susurros y apenas el chico sintió la piel caliente bajo su mano se separó del mayor para mirar su pene. Tragando, el pelirrojo lo tomo con sus manos para empezar a masturbarlo como Chase hacía con él. Tenía tanto tiempo deseándolo que comenzó a lamerlo y chupar la punta, probando el sabor y lo extraño de tener un pene en la boca. El guerrero lo hizo cambiar de posición, acostandose en la cama de modo que Jack podía continuar con lo que hacía mientras Chase comenzaba a meter un dedo en su trasero como había estado haciendo.

Jack se sintió increíblemente orgulloso al escuchar al mayor gruñir y decirle lo bien que se sentía su boca. Su ano comenzó a dilatarse poco a poco y el chico no evito el gemido que salió de su boca cuando Chase metió el segundo dedo en su trasero.

-Muy bien Jack, así, así. Lámelo todo, ponlo dentro de tu boca y chupa Jack, trágatelo todo. Intenta tragarlo todo.

El pelirrojo sollozó con alegría al escucharlo y empujó su cadera para sentir mas de Chase. El guerrero siguió abriendolo con esmero, bañandolo en lubricante hasta que finalmente le ordeno recostarse en la cama. Young lo penetró despacio, cuidando de no hacerle daño y explicándole como todo iba a sentirse mejor apenas se acostumbrara. Jack simplemente asintió, confiando en él y relajando su cuerpo para que pudiera entrar mas profundo.

Chase tomo las piernas blancas para ponerlas en sus hombros y comenzó a embestirlo, mirándolo a la cara, mientras suspiraba lo bueno que era, lo apretado y caliente que se sentía alrededor de su pene. Jack ignoro la incomodidad y se concentró en el deseo; el miembro del pelinegro se sentía tan grande, caliente y palpitante dentro de su ano que comenzó a soltar gemidos quedos, mordiéndose los labios para no hacer demasiado ruido pero cuando el mayor tomo sus manos y le dijo que gritara para él Jack no se contuvo más, grito, gimió y sollozó todo lo que pudo mientras el guerrero lo usaba, saciando el deseo en ambos con el plaser del sexo.

-Vas a correrte para mí Jack ¿Quieres que me corra dentro de tí? ¿Lo quieres?

El pelirrojo chilló un "Sí" y lo siguiente que supo es que había llegado al orgasmo, con Chase aún moviédose dentro de él y gruñendo y mordiendo su cuello mientras Jack gritaba su liberación y entonces, para alegría del chico, Jack sintió al mayor explotar dentro de su ano, bañandolo con su semen caliente al tiempo que gemía audiblemente contra su piel.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. El guerrero fue el primero en normalizar su respiración y buscó el rostro de Jack de inmediato, una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba su rostro cuando le preguntó si estaba listo para otra ronda y el chico respondió que sí de inmediato; era la primera vez que veía a Chase sonreír sin una mueca desdeñosa o con malicia.

Y él había puesto esa sonrisa ahí.

-Jack... _Jack_ -horas después el pelirrojo solo pudo responder con un gemido quedo. Estaba agotado, bañado en fluidos que no eran suyos totalmente y tenía marcas de dientes por todas partes- No puedes quedarte aquí

-No siento mis piernas -balbuceó a punto de quedarse dormido y Chase se movió en la cama, lo tomo en brazos y lo cargo a su habitación, advirtiéndole que no debía espera que hiciera eso siempre-

-Descansa

Jack sintió lo suave de su cama y una mano en su frente antes de quedarse dormido, envuelto entre cobertores y almohadas mullidas.

* * *

**Si, mi Senpai averiguo lo que rimaba... Por eso es mi senpai ;D  
**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

-Manny Heatlook

-OryHarai

-Dana Alex san

-PaulitaXDB

-Freaku


	5. Experimentación

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Digamos que este fic tendrá... Lemon. En buenas cantidades.  
**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, o sea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**Experimentación**

Para su sorpresa no tuvo entrenamientos el día siguiente. Shaka lo despertó en la mañana para llevarle su desayuno y explicarle que estaba disculpado en sus actividades diarias. Por esa vez Jack no preguntó nada más, decidiendo que iba a disfrutar su día libre. Habría sido perfecto si no fuera porque sus piernas, trasero y espalda baja se sentían adoloridos y extraños... Aunque no era una sorpresa después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Aun así el pelirrojo termino su desayuno y regreso a la cama durante un par de horas aunque tenía una sensación curiosa de que no debería estar acostado. Sin embargo se dedico a descansar y a hacer básicamente nada hasta que fue hora de comer. A punto de llegar al comedor con el resto de los sirvientes Shaka lo encontró para decirle que su Maestro quería que lo encontrara en el comedor.

Jack entró a la habitación sintiéndose algo extraño porque iba a ver a Chase después de lo que había pasado entre los dos pero supuso que no debía ser diferente a lo que habían estado haciendo antes.

-Aquí estoy, Maestro -Chase le dio una sonrisa de lado y para completo shock de Jack, el guerrero lo invito a sentarse con él a comer, indicándole una silla que estaba a su izquierda-

El chico obedeció más por la sorpresa que por cualquier otra cosa. Su Maestro comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre su entrenamiento y gracias a los infiernos la sensación incómoda desapareció luego de un rato. No fue hasta que llegaron al postre que las manos de Jack se crisparon al escuchar su primer nombre en labios del guerrero, lo que solo significaba una cosa... Diez minutos después Chase lo tenía sobre la mesa del comedor, embarrando su cuerpo con crema batida que después limpiaba con su lengua y a veces mordía también, devorándolo junto con el postre. Treinta minutos después Jack se estaba corriendo sobre el estomago también cubierto de dulce de Chase.

El guerrero le dijo que sus próximas comidas iban a ser con él y después de recuperar el aliento lo dejo ir para que disfrutara su día. El chico se metió a la cama esa noche con una sonrisa boba en el rostro aunque de haber sabido lo que vendría después habría estado llorando.

Sus Maestros cambiaron al día siguiente y sus entrenamientos también. Por suerte ya no se asfixiaba después de subir las escaleras infinitas de la ciudadela pero correr no era su actividad favorita tampoco (excepto al huir, ahí era una cuestión primordial) así que procuro seguir el ritmo por bien propio y por el de los Maestros guerreros que lo habían entrenado antes. Hubo un día en el que estaba particularmente exhausto y a pesar de su miedo le dijo a Chase que no podía estar con el por esa tarde al menos y le explicó el por qué. Young fue mucho más comprensivo de lo que creyó y paso un par de horas con él, instruyéndolo en qué debía hacer para relajarse y termino masturbándolo hasta hacerlo correrse, cosa que finalmente lo noqueo en la inconsciencia.

-Hay ciertas cosas que leí sobre tu hombro cuando buscabas sobre las relaciones carnales entre varones

Un fin de semana en particular Chase cancelo sus entrenamientos y lo llamó a su habitación desde temprano. A Jack le pareció un poco extraño y divertido que el guerrero también pareciera incómodo cuando hablaba sobre sexo Pero escucho atentamente, interesado en saber que otras cosas quería experimentar. Supo que no debió sorprenderse al escuchar la palabra "Todo" pero, mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado.

-Uh... Esto es algo incómodo...

Chase lo había amarrado a la cama, vendo sus ojos y estaba pidiéndole que decidiera una "Palabra de seguridad". Jack tragó, lloroso, sabiendo que iba a dolerle y el guerrero le repitió que apenas dejara de sentirse seguro debía decir su palabra para detenerse. El pelirrojo se quejo después ¿Cómo demonios iba a hablar con una pelota en su boca? Y Young respondió que era solo mientras lo excitaba, que apenas comenzara a azotarlo se la quitaría para escuchar sus "_dulces gritos orgásmicos mientras lo llevaba hasta el éxtasis_". Eso basto para Jack y cedió, decidiendo que 'Xiaolin' era algo que no decía normalmente y era, irónicamente, perfecta como palabra de seguridad.

Jack se sentía completamente indefenso y ciego aunque eso le ayudaba a concentrarse en las sensaciones sobre su piel. Las manos de Chase comenzaron a recorrerlo entero, acariciando su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho... Una húmeda lengua se deslizó sobre su piel, provocándole un gemido ahogado mientras una mano lo masturbaba. Las caricias continuaron a sus piernas y de ahí regresaron a su ano que fue dilatado con esmero. Jack se retorcía de placer, haciendo sonar las esposas con las que estaba asegurado, sacudiéndose de tanto en tanto y su saliva corría por su barbilla, escapándose de su boca a pesar de la pelota. Chase lo lubrico mucho más de lo que hacía normalmente pero el pelirrojo no pensó demasiado en eso cuando el pelinegro empezó a arañar sus muslos de arriba hacia abajo, provocándole un escozor y placer al mismo tiempo. El chico gemía ahogadamente mientras las uñas se clavaban en el resto de su cuerpo y su espalda se levantó de la cama cuando el guerrero mordió su hombro con fuerza.

-Grita. Suplica... –Chase gruño en su oreja cuando le quito la pelota de la boca y lamió su barbilla, limpiando el rastro de saliva de su piel. Jack jadeó y sacudió la cabeza cuando Young le quito los amarres para girarlo sobre la cama y esposarlo de nuevo, dejándolo boca abajo y con su trasero elevado, listo para él- Has sido muy malo en estos últimos días Jack, mereces un castigo apropiado

El pelirrojo respingó sorprendido cuando Chase le dio el primer azote en las nalgas y se mordió los labios para no gritar. Una y otra vez siguió golpeándolo, repitiéndole lo malo que había sido y que debía castigarlo por eso. Jack lo resistió lo mejor que pudo pero era tan extraño para él porque, le dolía bastante pero también seguía terriblemente excitado y era tan... Demasiado para él...

-L-lo siento, lo siento, Maestro –soltó finalmente con voz cortada y a pesar de la venda en sus ojos podía sentir las lágrimas corriendo por su cara. Chase se inclino sobre él y le preguntó si estaba bien con su voz cargada en preocupación pero Jack no respondió, solo movió su cadera y su cuerpo para sentir su piel contra la suya- M-Maestro, por favor, por favor...

Chase se detuvo un momento mientras el chico seguía balbuceando lo mismo sin descanso para que, un momento después, tocara el duro miembro del menor haciéndolo chillar. Young beso su oreja y su nuca para entonces regresar a su posición inicial, colocando la cabeza de su pene en su entrada y jugando con él, diciéndole que debía prometer ser un buen alumno de ahora en adelante y lo recompensaría por su lealtad.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo, lo seré. Seré bueno Maestro, lo prometo, por favor, por favor...

Finalmente pudo sentir el miembro del mayor deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo, sin detenerse, hasta que entró por completo. Jack gimió satisfecho al sentirlo dentro y Chase comenzó a embestirlo sin cuidado, con fuerza y desesperación mientras el chico seguía gritando su placer y recibiéndolo con gusto. El pelirrojo apretó las manos, gimiendo y rogándole que lo tomara, que le diera más, que lo tocara de nuevo y Chase respondía sin palabras embistiéndolo con demencia hasta que las rodillas de Jack cedieron y cayó sobre su estomago con el mayor aun encima suyo, empujándose en su interior. Chase estaba gimiendo también, felicitándolo por lo bien que se sentía y lo mucho que le gustaba enterrarse en su trasero antes de morder su cuello, haciendo que Jack llegara al orgasmo de golpe sin tener que tocarse.

-_Jack_ -el pelirrojo escucho su nombre salir con un gemido estrangulado de boca del guerrero y supo que valió la pena pasar por todo eso. Cuando recupero el aliento Chase lo liberó y giró para mirarlo y revisar sus heridas- Fui muy duro contigo

-Duele -soltó el pelirrojo con una mueca y el guerrero lo sujeto contra su pecho, apretándolo contra él- Fue genial pero duele -balbuceo contra su piel y Chase le dijo que no lo intentaría de nuevo pero Jack negó; quería hacerlo otra vez sólo que no dentro de poco tiempo- ¿Puedo... Quedarme aquí un rato más? -preguntó dudoso y el guerrero tardó un momento en responder que sí-

El pelirrojo le pidió que lo llevara a su habitación cuando se quedara dormido y Young asintió, sujetándolo contra su cuerpo y acariciando su espalda con lentitud. Al día siguiente Jack despertó tarde y sintiéndose un poco mareado; su desayuno estaba en su habitación y apenas se levantó para comer Shaka entró a anunciarle que su Maestro quería verlo cuando terminara. Su cuidadora lo ayudo a asearse y también le entregó un frasco de ungüento que el chico no había notado que estaba en su mesa de noche, Shaka le explicó que era un remedio especial para aliviar el dolor que su Maestro solía usar cuando tenía grandes batallas... La pantera no preguntó porque estaba adolorido y Jack lo agradeció internamente porque, le gustaba ser el "Sirviente personal" de Chase pero también le daba vergüenza que el resto de los guerreros lo supieran aunque ninguno dijera nada al respecto.

Estaba listo para ponerse su traje de entrenamiento cuando su puerta se abrió, revelando a Young en la entrada. Shaka hizo una reverencia educada y salió mientras el chico se cubría con la toalla, preguntándose si Chase querría hacer algo en ese momento porque seguía algo adolorido... Tres segundos después se dio cuenta de que el guerrero estaba vestido con ropa casual y abrió la boca con sorpresa; era la segunda vez en casi un año que lo veía así.

-Viste tus ropas antiguas, vendrás conmigo fuera de la ciudadela

Le anunció el mayor y se sentó en la cama para tomar el resto de la fruta que aún no se había comido. Sabiendo que a Young le gustaba verlo vestirse (y desvestirse, entre muchas otras cosas) Jack revisó el fondo de su armario para tomar su viejo traje, con el que solía ir a todos los duelos... El problema fue que su ropa no le quedo.

-Estoy gordo

Se quejó lloroso y miro a su Maestro pero Chase negó con la cabeza y le explicó que había crecido en los últimos meses, que su cuerpo había tomado musculatura por los entrenamientos y aunque no se notara demasiado él, Jack, estaba convirtiéndose en un joven adulto muy deseable a la vista. Jack se sonrojo con fuerza y el guerrero no lo miro después de eso, tomándose el resto del jugo que estaba en el vaso.

-Déjalo. A final de cuentas voy a conseguirte ropas nuevas, realmente es mejor. Viste tu traje de entrenamiento.

Para completa sorpresa y alegría del chico Chase lo llevó de compras no solo a uno sino a varios centros increíblemente elegantes. En el primer lugar al que fueron salió vistiendo su ropa nueva y de ahí cambiaron de tiendas y de países según la lista que el guerrero llevaba en las manos. Jack incluso pudo conseguir más delineador sin tener que preguntarlo.

Estaban en el último lugar de la lista cuando Young le entregó un atuendo para que se probara solo que, esta vez, entró con él al probador. El pelirrojo se sonrojo bajo la mirada atenta del mayor pero comenzó a desvestirse sin agregar nada hasta que notó algo que estaba aprendiendo a reconocer; la mirada de Chase.

-Tú... Tú quieres tener sexo aquí ¿No es cierto? –preguntó sorprendido, sin rastro de duda y el guerrero comenzó a sonreír lentamente- Nos van a descubrir

-No lo harán. Me encargaré de ti Jack, seré cuidadoso –Chase lo atrapó contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello, sujetándolo de la cintura-

-Lo sé pero...

-Si vas a decime "No" ¿Por qué estás abriendo tu camisa? –preguntó el mayor sin despegarse demasiado de su piel y tomo sus piernas para envolverlas en su cintura-

-N-no, no voy a decir que no –balbuceo Jack sonrojado pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El guerrero lo miro a los ojos y le regreso la sonrisa, prometiéndole que iba a disfrutarlo-

Había sido cosa de magia, Jack estaba seguro, porque era imposible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de los gritos y gemidos que salían del probador sin embargo no le preocupo demasiado porque era Chase Young a final de cuentas. Antes de regresar a la ciudadela dieron un recorrido por la plaza principal en la capital de Italia y el chico menciono que era cerca de ahí donde fabricaban a medida los zapatos de su padre. Chase le pregunto si eran de verdad lo suficientemente elegantes y Jack cabeceo como afirmación; el guerrero Heylin ordeno un par para cada uno como prueba y compro helados para ambos antes de decidir regresar.

-Me hace falta una pantalla -se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo y Chase se acercó a él para preguntarle el porque de su necesidad de un televisor- Podríamos ver películas ahí, sería genial. Y con una 3D y un teatro en casa sería aún mejor... Puedo mejorarlos y hacer una sala de cine en una habitación enorme y todos veríamos películas ¡Sería como un club de películas semanal!

-A mi me hace falta un argumento final para acceder Spicer -admitió el adalid y Jack se mordió el labio-

-¿Le compartiré de mi helado?

-Casi me tienes

-Umh... ¿Podríamos intentar el juego de roles y me vestiré de mucama francesa? -los ojos de Young centellaron de la forma en que Jack conocía bien y el guerrero adelantó su rostro para morder el helado del menor-

-Es un trato, _Jack_

* * *

**No creo que ellos tengan idea de qué esta pasando. O tal vez sí la tengan *coffChasecoff* pero no quieran decirlo.**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

-PaulitaXDB

-Nightcathybrid

-ginny lopez 3

-Lailliet ((Veré lo que puedo hacer ;D ))

-Freaku

-Dana Alex san

-Manny Heatlook


End file.
